When the Moon Met the Sun
by WarningZephyr
Summary: When the moon found the sun. He looked like he was barely hanging on. But her eyes saved his life In the middle of summer.So he said, "Would it be all right If we just sat and talked for a little while,If in exchange for your time,I give you this smile?"


Zutara Goodness.  
Based off of a Panic! At the Disco song called "When the Day Met the Night." Im actually surprised no one has done this yet. That I know of. Each Verse gets a Zutara moment. From Both points of view if is song lyrics

* * *

_When the moon fell in love with the sun All was golden in the sky All was golden when the day met the night_

**Katara P.O.V**

I dont know why but the sunrises are so much more beautiful here. The wide array of color and the wondrous and you get to see all the animals awakening. The lion-birds start chirping and the platypus- bears start to look for their breakfast. The colors in the Poles are great, all of the pinks and oranges reflecting off the Ice City, the whiteness and purity of it all. But the astonishing fire in the sky rising. It means I am at my weakest point, yet I still find it beautiful. The sun reminds me of joy, happiness, warmth... Love. Ah Love, the one I love is one with the sun. He rises and sets with the sun. Strong as the sun, a hot temper and has one attractive... Personality.

Zuko is absolutely aristocratic and my alliterations are awesome. I make my self laugh. His suave and noble features are the best. He may not be the nicest person but I think thats what makes Zuko attractive to most people. The bad boy. The hardass. The prince. Well not anymore. Hes My bad boy. My hardass(literally-wink-) and my prince. Oops King.  
I still think that he doesnt like how we met. I think its really sweet. I was at the Fire Festival post-war and then I was sitting watching show, it was sunset. The sky gold, like flames and it was a time for couples. I was lonely, yes, but I was never one to ruin it for others. So I left Sokka and Aang to their girls and went to the show. A romantic love story or triumph, pleasure and heartbreak. It was mostly heartbreak for me, I could never have the one I truly loved. Watching the lovely Fire-Kingdom girl get taken care of by the handsome Fire-Kingdom boy. I wanted to live in a place where sometime a comely fire-boy would smile coyly at a plain water peasant and they would have an extraordinary love story. It never happened. I was never smiled at coyly. I was rudely pushed from my seat by the earlier mentioned fire-boy/man.

I had just taken a seat. My heart pounding in alienation, forlornness and severe emotional withdrawal. I had apparently taken someones seat, because I was barbarically shoved from my seat.

"Thats my seat peasant."

Now that I look back it was the seat with cheesy decorations and unnecessary fanfare and pomp. Oh well cant change that. I wouldnt for the world. I was apologized to by a rather portly man I recognized from my travels as Iroh.

"Please excuse him. Hes rather grumpy this time of the month-" Iroh chuckled and then added, "The full moon reminds him of a lost love"

"Shut up Uncle!" Zuko shouted, he literally had steam and smoke coming from his nose. This was evidently a sensitive subject.

"Was his love a water bender? Or did he just meet her on a full moon?" I asked. Curious to hear what this girl was to Prince Zuko.

"Ah she was a dear girl. She was polite, but was a challenge. I dont think she ever knew Zuko fancied her. She did travel with the Avatar so she was a sabertoothmooselion hair out of his reach. I think he could have gotten her if he tried"

I was surprised. He liked Toph! Wasnt she a little bit young? I suppose you cant choose who you love.

"Uncle, you dont know this girl! Stop speaking of such matters"

I laughed quietly. Toph. Who would have thought the brash and beautiful girl would attract royalty. I am truly pathetic.

"I know who you are talking about. The earth bender that traveled with the avatar"

Iroh gave a loud guffaw and I felt embarrassed. "No of course not. She was a precious girl too, a little rough but still darling the same. But he wanted the water bender"

"Shut up, now! Thats enough! One more word and she,-Zuko pointed to me-, will be killed or banished for knowing this!"  
Iroh laughed again, but sighed and apologized, but not before adding, "But dearest nephew, she would not have known if you hadnt just confirmed my stories"  
_I love you too Zuko._

"Whats your name, girl?" Zuko inquired harshly. I think it just added to the charm and allure.

"My name is Katara," I smiled at him and tears started to form in my eyes.

"And Ive missed you. I never thought you loved me back." The tears flowed down my face. Most had stopped watching the show, hell even some of the performers stopped and stared.

"Ka-Katara."

"Thats my name." I sniffed and wiped my tears. I added a bitter laugh. I was ever the drama queen. It was too late. No use crying now.

"I missed you too." He moved closer. Just a little bit and then fingered my necklace. Thats all he did and then he sat down and put his face in his hands. I sat down too. Iroh smiled wisely and knowingly. That senile old man. I waited a while before speaking again.

"I will see you later." I waved and then stood up to turn and head back to camp. They should be finished being touchy-feely.  
"Wait Katara!"

I turned and was pulled into an embrace and a chaste kiss. I faintly heard clapping. This show was better apparently. "Meet me tomorrow, Katara. And we will talk. Catch up"

I nodded and smiled a little. I got a cocky smirk in return. Thats the guy I know and love.

I walked home smiling like a madwoman and touching my lips every so often. I didnt think anyone would notice but Sokka was super aware today.

"I WILL KILL HIM FOR TAINTING MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!!!"

END

* * *

Not that good but the next chapter will be better, I hope. Im gonna type when I post this one. I dont own P!ATD or A:TLA.-- I never understood why people put these because its free advert. for companies and bands and also if we were the owners of the show/book/cartoon would be on fan fiction? Maybe thats just me, but I dont know. And the spell check automatically changes stuff for me, so if the characters names are wrong(Sokka was changed to sock, Iroh to iron, Toph to top, Aang to wang and Katara to Atari) so Im sorry if it was changed and I didnt notice. AND another mistake I made was the lack of apostrophes. They all turned into squares. Sorry.


End file.
